


Let's Give It a Try

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Post game. Yoosung complaining on the messenger leads to a surprising interaction with someone he didn't expect.





	Let's Give It a Try

Disclaimers: I do not own Mystic Messenger it belongs to Cheritz. 

Let's Give It A Try 

 

Yoosung entered the chatroom.

Yoosung : Ah! it's almost a new year, and I'm still single! :cry: 

ZEN entered the chatroom. 

ZEN: You still have two months left! Good luck!

707 entered the chatroom. 

707: That's if he can do it!

Saeran entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom. 

Jaehee Kang: That's a bit harsh, Luciel. 

MC entered the chatroom. 

MC: Saeyoung! Stop being mean! I'm sorry, Yoosung! I am sure you will find someone!

Jaehee Kang: Looks like Mr. Han needs me, I shall be going but first.. Yoosung, don't worry about it, for some people it takes time, and you still have plenty. 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

ZEN: Yes, I agree! Just don't waste that time. 

707: LOLOL!!! Yeah, you should spend less time you know--

MC: Saeyoung! 

707: All right. All right! Get ready, MC, we're going out! See you guys! 

707 has left the chatroom. 

MC: I'll see you all later! Good luck, Yoosung! 

MC has left the chatroom. 

ZEN: I'm going to go for a run! Bye~ 

ZEN has left the chatroom. 

Yoosung: I guess it's just me.... Forever alone. :cry:

Saeran: ….. …... …. 

Yoosung : OMG! You were there! 

Saeran: ...Thanks for noticing. 

Yoosung: I... I'm sorry. 

Saeran: Don't worry about it. 

Yoosung: But...

Saeran:What are you doing right now? 

Yoosung: Right now...!?Now I... 

Saeran: If you are free, we can hang out. 

Yoosung: I suppose.. I was just going to play LOLOL. Sometimes I just like to scream into the void about my personal problems :nevous laugh: 

Saeran: Good. Then I will see you. Let's meet up at my place. 

Saeran has left the chatroom. 

Yoosung: :shocked: 

Yoosung left the chatroom. 

Yoosung blinked a couple of times. He was dumbfounded, staring blankly at his phone. What.. just... happened? Well, he knew what happened. But, did that really just happen? He glanced over at his laptop. LOLOL was on stand by. He just need to log on and start playing. Yet, he had lost all motivation to play. All he could think about was the last message sent to him. He better go. Saeran was rather scary. He didn't want to make him mad. 

Before he knew it, he had pulled his hoodie up and over and he was going through his clothes attempting to assemble an outfit. What was he doing? The last time he did something like this was when he wanted to impress MC upon meeting her. Did that mean he was trying to impress Saeran? He quickly pushed that idea from his mind. How awfully silly. He tried to just focus on the task at hand, nodding to himself in front of a mirror approvingly at his look. Examining himself, he realized he wanted to try something new. What if I pulled my hair back? He wondered. It would definitely make him look more mature... 

Yoosung sighed in exasperation. Why was he having such a hard time? He looked up absently at his ceiling. What was Saeran doing at this time? 

Saeran stared dumbfounded at his phone. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe he just did what he did. Calm down. They were just going to hang out... They just were two people who didn't have any real plans. He could hear Saeyoung singing loud and off key as he got ready for his date with MC, and her occasional laughter. Ugh. Gross. But he couldn't help but feel a little envious. It was ok, he tried to reassure himself, after all, his brother wasn't the only one with plans. He checked the weather on his phone. Saeran didn't really like the cold. It would be a pretty nippy day... He threw on a jacket and wrapped a scarf around his neck. It was thick enough so it covered his mouth. Checking in the mirror, to look at his hair he frowned. He ran his fingers through his hair many times in an attempt to make it look tamed. He was going to need a brush in the future, he decided. He said they would meet there. He decided he would be out soon. He could only imagine his brother's defense system scaring the poor blonde away. As he walked out he pondered whether to call Yoosung or message him via messenger and was surprised to be face to to face with the blonde upon stepping out. 

“Uh... hey...” Yoosung greeted, shifting nervously in place. His head was low, his focus on the ground. He lifted his head a little and peeked at Saeran behind his long lashes. The young man that stood before him was nothing like the menacing presence they had to deal with. He actually appeared fragile in appearance especially bundled up the way he was. This made Yoosung ease up just a little bit. 

“...Hey.” The redhead replied, sounded equally as nervous. Yoosung looked friendly and sweet. Somehow that made him even more nervous. He awkwardly stuck his hand out.  
Yoosung took his hand and gave it a firm shake. When he let go he looked around and up at the towering door. The door to the twins' place was heavy and looked just like the ones in spy movies. His mouth hung slightly open. 

“So this is that infamous door...” the gamer marveled.

“Honestly, I was worried if you were to confront it.” Saeran admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

“You were worried? That makes me happy!” 

Saeran's face turned completely crimson. Yoosung tilted his head confused causing the redhead to put a hand over his face. Saeran couldn't understand why he found that adorable at all. 

“So... what are we going to do?” Yoosung asked him. 

“I... wanted to see the garden but... I'm not sure if there's much to see at this time,” Saeran admitted. 

“We can still go.” the blonde offered. It would be a nice change of pace for him, being outside, walking, doing things he didn't do normally.

 

“Really? Are you sure...!?” the redhead asked incredulously. He really wasn't too sure about the idea yet he was still excited. He hoped Yoosung didn't have any expectations that could be broken. He didn't want to disappoint him. 

“I think it's a good idea.” 

The two wandered around in the public garden. As they both suspected, there was not much to be seen. There were a couple of flowers that thrived in colder weather but mostly they saw trees, some were bare, others still shedding and going through their colorful change and there were the occasionally trees that stayed green. 

“There isn't a lot to see... I'm sorry.” Saeran said his voice fading into a whisper.

“Don't be. It was nice. This is nice.” the blonde tried to assure him. 

Saeran looked ahead and spotted a little ice cream cart. Without really thinking about it, he took Yoosung's hand in his and ran towards it. The blonde felt his pulse quicken at the gesture. The red haired boy was actually quite innocent and cute—no, no, no, his excitement was catching. That was it Yoosung tried to convince himself. While he was trying to make sense of his thoughts, Saeran purchased two ice cream cones, interrupting him by offering one. Yoosung looked at his icecream, a beautifully swirled vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. He looked over at his companion who was already licking his. 

Saeran felt eyes on him, and he stopped what he was doing immediately. The vendor chuckled in amusement. 

“Sorry...” the redhead said softly, hanging his head. Then, he bit his lip and puffed his cheeks, a determined expression replacing his defeated one. 

“Ice cream is good in weather like this, it won't melt, which just makes me sad, there aren't any lines...Also, vanilla ice cream is good and with sprinkles... it's even better!” After finishing his rave, and nobody responding, he turned away stiffly so that he couldn't see the vendor or Yoosung. 

“Mm...! This is yummy!” Saeran heard the blonde exclaim laughter in his voice. He felt the tips of his ears grow hot.

”Thank you, Saeran!” 

“It's nothing...” the redhead mumbled. All they did was walk around a garden that didn't even have much flowers and eat ice cream when it was cold out. 

“No! It is something you got me out of the house--” Saying it out loud somehow made Yoosung feel rather embarrassed. Usually he didn't care what people thought, after all he enjoyed being at home playing his game and that was all that mattered to him. But admitting that to Saeran made him feel like a loser for some reason. 

“Really? Then, I am glad...” 

“I like this... hanging out with you,” admitted Yoosung, his face turning a bright shade of pink. He could feel how hot his face was, hoping the weather disguised the true source. 

“M-me too...” Saeran stuttered back, his face glowing a similar shade. 

“Let's uh.. give this a shot?” Yoosung asked him. 

“I would like that.” the redhead agreed.


End file.
